Why?
by Ken Shellington
Summary: Draco is a normal College student. His roommate, Ron, is a handsome jock. Under all Draco's normalcy is a dark secret that is life altering. DM/RW
1. Introductions are in order

A/N: This is a very odd creature I'm trying to create with this story lol. I'm trying to redefine the characters of HP so I'm trying to give them a different feel. I understand this will upset some of the fandom, but it's very experimental... If I get reviews expressing anger towards me for doing such an act... I'll change it, but I wanted to give it a try first. I think the best advice I could give to someone who is going to read this first chapter is to look at it through eyes that have never read HP and to review in order to have more posts :). If you want to learn more about why I decided to take this approach just send me an e-mail. Like it is said in the summary, this is a pairing between Ron and Draco and the rating is what it is because of future sex scenes. Also, if you don't like guy on guy action, this story probably isn't for you lol. Enjoy and review!

Why?

Draco is a moderately handsome man with sandy-blonde, wavy hair. He is 20 years old and a man of above average intellect. He is relatively normal in every aspect of his life; academics, sports, love, and practically every other area, except one. His eyes are a piercing green color with flecks of brown and a trim of dark forest green encompassing his iris. Other than his eyes, his appearance, demeanor, and attitude are normal with little inflection. This is Draco's outer appearance, what people see on a day to day basis; however, there is a dark secret, which he must hide at all cost. This secret is better left unsaid until later in this narrative. Let's start Draco's journey at a pivotal time in his life—College.

Draco attends DCU, Duke Christian University. He is liked by most, but befriended by few. The day our adventure starts is one of dreary dullness.

"Draco!" Ron shouts from the door of their 4 bedroom apartment, "I'm gonna go to the store. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I think Hermione and I are going together later. She wants me to help dye her hair. Not really sure why, but I told her I would." Draco states as he walks to the door to converse with his roommate.

"Ok, whatever." Ron leaves sauntering down the long boring hallway of beige carpet and off white walls. Draco returns to his creative writing paper.  
_Why did I pick English?_ He thinks to himself, but he slowly shrugs the question off as he normally does and gets to work.

An hour passes and his rough draft for his short story is done when his cell phone rings, "Hey Hermione."

"Hey Gabe, when'd you want to leave to go to the store?" Hermione inquires.

"What time is it? Seven?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go to Wendy's or something to eat."

"Sounds good. Am I driving or do you want to?

"I don't care. Do you have the cigarettes?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll drive then."

"Ok, see you in a bit."  
"K, bye."  
"Bye."

Draco picks up Hermione in his Chevy Cavalier, sandstone in color, and proceeds to Wal-Mart. The car is silent as both passenger and driver light their first cigarette. Draco takes a long drag and blows the gray, ashen smoke from his lungs. Contentment is on his face as the wind from the open window pours into the car. Hermione is a woman of great beauty, her face is like an angel and her hair like crimson embers. Her eyes were like subtle raindrops falling into a frigid, arctic ocean. Her skin is pale like milk and flawless. Her height rivaled Draco's—who was six foot one. Smoking is a habit she had acquired from her time in foster care before being adopted by wealthy, absent parents. "You know we should probably quit smoking. It's really bad for our health. Plus, with my family genetics sucking somethin' awful it probably be better. We also have this bad habit of dropping like flies." Draco states. Hermione chuckles at his comment, even her voice drips with honey.

"Tell me about it! If I knew my family they'd probably be as disease ridden as the Royals from Britain." Hermione was truly a rare find, not only did she have looks, she was incredibly intelligent.

"So, tell me why are we dying your hair? I thought you loved your artificial ginger-ness." Draco laughingly inquires.

"Well, I kinda want a change, cuz this red attracts too much attention." She states in a blaise tone grabbing it with slight disdane.

"I don't think it's your hair that really grabs attention," he says with a nod towards Hermione in full, "I'm afraid people look at more than just your hair." Hermione laughs exposing her pearly teeth in all their perfect glory. Her figure is just as perfect as her teeth, weighing in at about 120.

"I guess your right," another angelic laugh escapes. After this comment, both finish their cigarettes as they enter the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

Both trotting into the store, "So what color do you want to dye your hair?" Draco questions grabbing a basket.

"Well, I was thinking either emerald green or maybe neon yellow." Hermione states with sarcastic wit.

"No really, cuz I mean you've got beautiful hair and loads of women would love to have your color hair, I just don't understand why you want to dye it."

"Well, I guess I won't then."

"Really? You mean I wasted money driving your sorry butt up here and you don't even get dye to dye your hair?" Hermione laughs.

"Yep, sounds like it to me." Draco gives a chuckle and submits to her childish ways.

"So what are we going to get instead?" Draco inquires.

"Not sure… More cigarettes?"

"Sure, but you're buying this time."

"Fine, have it your way, ya baby," Hermione says this with a gentle mocking tone.

"Says the 'baby' that gets all this way just to say she doesn't want to dye her hair anymore."

"Whatever," she says giving him a smirk.

They finish their perusing, which is accompanied with childish banter, and they continue onto Wendy's. He proceeds driving more and takes another cigarette out of the pack. He lights it and takes a steady drag. He ponders what is on his mind as he often does to end the day. _Why am I not trying to pursue her?_ This question engulfs his thoughts. Should he try to pursue his friend? _Well, it's probably because she is too much of a friend and I don't want to lose that, it's too rare to find these days. _He turns on some music and continues pondering and listening to music.

Draco returns to his apartment being greeted by his roommate, "Hey man, how was girl bonding time?" Ron asks in a playful, sardonic tone.

"It was fun, we did each other's hair and nails and I even gave her the cutest little manicure you just ever saw!" Draco was laying on the thickest, gayest, most flamboyant tone he could muster. They both chortle. "Come to find out, she actually didn't get hair dye. She chickened at the last moment before we went to the hair section."

"Sounds like your typical woman," Ron states.

"There's probably truth in that," both laugh, "Anywho, I'm off to bed cuz I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dude." Draco passes his roommate who is playing something on his Xbox and saunters to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The next morning he wakes to the smell of fresh coffee and the incredibly annoying sound of his half-broken alarm. He rises like the living dead and meanders to the kitchen and grabs a mug and doctors his coffee to make it palatable. "You rock my face off Ron," he says as he sips his coffee.

"I know, I'm awesome," Ron says with humorous arrogance. Both continue drinking their coffee in silence, which is not an uncommon thing, both rather dislike mornings. The silence was pierced by Draco's phone making a noise indicating it had received a new text message. He drags himself from the kitchen table and lazily walks to his bedroom where the nuisance dwells. "Who is it?" Ron inquires.

"Hermione, she wants to go to lunch today at some Mexican place." Ron gives him an exacerbated look.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm not, she's my friend and I don't want to ruin that anyways."

"Sounds like you're being a pansy to me."

"No, I'm just not attracted to her… She's more of a sister than dating material."

"You must be gay if you're not attracted to her," Ron playfully adds.

"Whatever, you know I only want you anyway." Draco shoots him a mischievous wink causing them both to laugh. "Well, I think I'm gonna go for a smoke if you want to come."

"Nah, I'll pass this time. I'm gonna go for a run if you want to come?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess I can smoke afterwards."

Draco is somewhat fit. He never really ran when he was in high school, but now at college, his love for exercise began because it was either exercise or sneak around to get incredibly inebriated with his classmates. He chose the better for his health in that aspect, but he also acquired smoking from his other classmate—Hermione, which was the better of two evils in his mind. Ron, however, was very fit. He ran everyday and lifted weights every other day. Ron is an interesting specimen; he is handsome with reddish-copper colored hair and golden brown eyes. Girls are always interested in him, yet he scarcely dates. He is man of many talents and excels in many areas, how could women not want him?

A/N: Like I said previously, this is a very experimental story. I love reviews so write me a lot of them lol. I am currently working on more chapters so just give me some positive reviews or emails and I will post more.


	2. Oh crap, that's not good

A/N: This chapter is going to be a short one. I have been trying to work more on it, but I've been super busy (being in China doesn't help that lol). I will work on it more tonight so hopefully I will be able to post another chapter tomorrow or the day after. I hope you enjoy!

Draco takes his pack of cigarettes and places them on his desk in his room. He pulls a pair of gray sweat pants. He lifts his white shirt off and tosses it to the floor; his eyes meet the full body mirror and the eyes of the man staring back. He pauses, taking a deeper look at the man's physique and downtrodden appearance. _Why do I feel so weighted? _Draco asks himself, _Oh I know why, but why do I let it affect my appearance?_ He shrugs the question off as he usually does when it concerns evil things such as feelings. He grabs his white shirt and drags it over his head and down the rest of his somewhat muscular torso. "Hey Draco, are you almost ready? We'll barely have time to run if you keep acting like a girl by taking extended amounts of time doing your hair and fixing your nails."

"Says fairy boy," Draco is messaging hair glue into his hair, spiking the front.

"Come on, get your ass on the move."

"I'm coming, damn hold your horses," Draco puts the final touches on his hair, "there let's go ya cry baby."

"Whaaaaaaaaa, I want my bottle!" Ron motions like a crying infant while grabbing his keys. Both scurry out the door and down the hall of beige and off-white and hop into Ron's blue mustang convertible. Ron does not only have the appearance of some Grecian god and intelligence, but his family was incredibly wealthy. His father owned half New York and his mother was the heiress of a family that owned the other half. Ron comes from a family of six; however, that did not stop his parents from spoiling them. Nevertheless, wealth did not skew his parents' judgment when it came to raising their children. They instilled a good work ethic into all of them and taught them moral lessons and the principles for a healthy life. In essence, they made Ron and all his siblings positively irresistible.

The car ride is silent except for the sound of the wind rushing over the open convertible top. The sun is shining bright in the sky. Draco lays an arm outside the window to feel the warm rays penetrating the torrential air. Draco enjoys these weekend runs, helps him clear his mind. Being in good company is also a plus. "Draco?" Ron states trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"What do you think about Luna?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of her?"

"Not sure. I don't really know her. She seems like a nice girl, but who knows if she's really not a serial killer waiting for her next victim," Draco states humorously, "I mean, you never know these days." Ron gives him a light punch in the arm while laughing.

"No, I'm talkin' seriously."

"I would say… Ask her out and if she tries to kill you in your sleep then dump her." They both laugh. They arrive at the park and put in their headphones. They start their run on a path that winds around the park. The total length is about six miles. The sun is bearing down on Draco, but Ron seems to enjoy it; so much so, that he takes his shirt off and stuffs into his waistband, exposing his well-chiseled physique. Draco sees this action, something he has seen time and time before, but this time it is different. Draco feels some sort of attraction towards Ron, something buried deep in his soul. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Draco asks himself. _Am I really attracted to my roommate? Well, I mean he is the perfect man, well at least as much as this world can allow. Well it must be nothing._ Draco again pacifies his feelings, relinquishing it to the innermost recesses of his subconscious.

Both men finish their exercise and continue back to their apartment sweaty and tired.

A/N: Told you it was a short one. I hoping I will get more time to work on it tonight. I really want to know what you guys think of this story so review your little hearts out lol. Thanks to those that did review, it helps me out alot.


End file.
